Princesa sin Príncipe
by CFRio Rio
Summary: En una visita a Chicago, Candy conoce un chico muy especial que no ha podido olvidar. Descubre como se reencuentran. Historia alternativa presentada originalmente en "La Batalla de los Clanes".


Princesa sin príncipe

Ahora que miro por la ventana de mi habitación, veo el cielo azul y el sol reflejarse sobre la fuente de mármol del jardín justo antes de ocultarse. Veo ese juego de luz y sombra y me es imposible no pensar en Albert. Ese era su nombre y es lo único que sé de él.

Y he procurado recordarlo durante todos este tiempo, porque no puedo hacer más. Sus ojos del color del cielo en verano y su cabello dorado como el sol del atardecer. Aquí, mientras mi nana me arregla el cabello para la cena de esta noche.

Tengo que estar muy presentable, primero porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y segundo porque tenemos invitados a cenar: nuestro flamante y recién adquirido socio. El honorable señor viene acompañado de su esposa y su único hijo que no me quiero imaginar, pero mi padre me ha recalcado de una manera más directa que sutil que es soltero y heredará todo.

Eso, y que ya es tiempo de empezar a pensar en mi futuro y el de su empresa. Si agregamos las especulaciones de la prensa local sobre la rentable esposa que podría ser apenas me ven conversando con cualquier individuo del género masculino que no sea mi padre, resulta que su mensaje es bastante obvio: esta noche espera mucho de mí. No sólo como su hija, sino sobre todo, como la heredera de su empresa.

¡Pobre de mi padre! ¡Le he dado tantos disgustos! Pero ninguno como mi fallido matrimonio con el famoso actor Terry Grandchester. La prensa dijo que cualquiera hubiera matado por estar en mi lugar. Pero no estaba funcionando y devolverle su palabra fue lo mejor.

Medio mundo me tildó de tonta, caprichosa e insolente. Y sí lo soy, menos lo primero. Pero no es mi culpa. Imagínense: soy hija única, la princesita de papá, todo lo que es mío ha sido siempre mío y solamente mío, completamente mío. Nunca he tenido que compartir nada, entonces... ¿cómo iba a aceptar compartir mi marido con todo su séquito de admiradoras? Y más aún, sabiendo lo mucho que el actorcito acostumbra dejarse querer.

No, no había manera. Pero hoy estoy dispuesta a darle gusto a mi padre. Claro que no me arrojaré a los brazos del hijo de William Andrew tan pronto lo vea, no. Pero estoy dispuesta a ser civilizada con él. Si, civilizada, esa es la palabra.

Aún cuando justo ahora sólo puedo pensar en mi Albert y la manera tan peculiar en que lo conocí: los hermosos momentos que compartimos, tan breves, pero tan significativos que me hacen seguir recordándolo, después de todos estos años.

También era mi cumpleaños. Mi padre me había prometido aquel viaje a Chicago desde tiempo atrás, mas nunca imaginé que sería de ese modo. Las dos primeras semanas no fueron más que visitas y visitas de cortesía a socios.

Almuerzos, cabalgatas, juegos de golf y tés en elegantes mansiones: todo eso era lo único que mi padre había venido a hacer a Chicago. Actividades por demás importante para expandir los negocios, lo sé, pero el que mi mamá y yo tuviéramos que acompañarlo siempre me estaba matando.

Yo quería conocer la ciudad, la verdadera ciudad: comer esa famosa pizza de cacerola, pasear en bote por el río, recorrer las calles y mirar el gran lago Michigan al atardecer. Supliqué a mi padre que me dejara vagar por allí, supliqué a mi madre que ella suplicara a mi favor pero él es un testarudo. Un total, completo y absoluto ser testarudo. Tanta es su testarudez que no le cabe toda en el cuerpo: por eso me ha pasado a mí una gran parte.

Cuando sólo nos quedaba una semana más en Chicago decidí que yo no me iba a ir sin conocer esa ciudad bajo mis propias reglas ¡no, señor! Armada con jeans, tenis, camiseta, gorra y lentes de sol salté el círculo de seguridad de mis progenitores.

Me alejé cuanto pude del hotel, vagué por las calles y tanto ajetreo me dejó exhausta. Llegué a un parquecito donde me senté. Había un carrito de salchichas justo frente a mí y el olor me hizo rugir el estómago.

¡En mi vida había visto salchichas más provocativas! Me acerqué al carrito junto a alguien más que comía de pie e hice mi pedido.

¡La devoré! Y la segunda y la tercera también... Me tomé de dos tragos la soda y apenas pude contener la señal inequívoca de la satisfacción de mi estómago. Mi madre me hubiera reprendido severamente ante tal comportamiento. Y mi profesora de "Protocolo y etiqueta" se hubiera infartado.

Agradecí al hombre del puesto con mi mejor sonrisa y ya iba a retirarme cuando escuché su voz que había perdido todo el anterior tono amable.

-Nada de gracias ¡Son tres con cincuenta, señorita! – bufó – no se quiera pasar de lista.

-Aquí tiene - Con desdén me devolví abriendo mi cartera y saqué un billete.

-¡Eso no sirve! – masculló.

-¡Rayos! No tenía conmigo dinero americano. Primer gran error de mi magnífico plan. Intenté disculparme, pero el hombre enfureció.

-Cóbrese lo de los dos - Una mano de alguien al lado mío entregó al hombre un verde – gracias. Vámonos... – se dirigió a mí.

-¡Un momento! – grité zafándome de su mano con brusquedad cuando nos habíamos alejado – a mí nadie me dice qué hacer... y no voy a ningún lado.

Y lo encaré enfada pero al verlo me quedé pasmada. Era un chico, un poco mayor que yo, me sonreía.

-Cuando invito una salchicha a alguna chica, espero poder conocerla mejor. Pero a ti no te conozco nada y ya te he invitado tres – sonrió de una manera endiabladamente pícara – además de una soda. Así que espero poder conversar al menos un poco.

-Está bien – balbuceé, quería aventura en Chicago, pues aquí tenía justo frente a mí a la primera.

Nunca tuve amigos hombres, siempre en colegio de señoritas. Así que toda mi elocuencia se fue con el viento que agitaba los dorados cabellos de Albert, así se llamaba. Pero igual terminé contándole mi vida, lo que hacía en Chicago y lo que me proponía hacer.

Me tomó de la mano y me dijo que no encontraría en toda la ciudad mejor guía de turistas que él. Caminamos por sitios increíbles, mientras me contaba historias increíbles, leyendas urbanas del tiempo de la mafia y del gran incendio. Me llevó a una encantadora pizzería, comimos helados, algodón de azúcar, palomitas y por la tarde terminamos en una placita donde daba un concierto un grupo de jazz.

Una canción muy querida por mí comenzó a escucharse. Yo comencé a cantar y él a chasquear los dedos para hacer la melodía y seguirme con los coros ¡También se la sabía! Nos echamos a reír como locos.

-Podemos ver la puesta del sol – me dijo – Conozco un mirador excelente -Y corrimos hacia allá

-Hay una leyenda sobre este lugar… - me comentó mientras el sol se tornaba naranja e iba bajando.

-¿Ah, si?

-Dicen que cuando dos enamorados tienen que separarse, si vienen aquí y se besan antes que se oculte el sol, el sol volverá a encontrarlos. Tal vez en otro tiempo, en otra parte, pero los reencontrará… En un momento más comenzarán a llegar muchas parejas esperando que la leyenda se haga realidad…

-¿Y tú crees que sea verdad? – pregunté viendo directamente sus hermosos ojos azules.

-No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado… - susurró.

-¿y si lo intentamos ahora…? – bajé la vista mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Sonrió, se inclinó muy despacio hacia mí, entonces sentí sus labios suaves y tibios, acariciar dulcemente los míos. Nos reímos. El sol se había ocultado y caminábamos de vuelta.

De pronto escuché gritar mi nombre. Dos hombres en traje negro salieron de la nada y se arrojaron sobre él derribándolo, en la caída se lastimó la cara contra el pavimento. Pensé que eran un par de delincuentes, pero en cuanto reconocí los trajes de los escoltas de mi padre supe que todo era mi culpa.

-¡Déjenlo! Par de brutos- grité - ¡Él no ha hecho nada! Todo es culpa mía, suéltenlo.

Pero no me hicieron caso y con lágrimas en los ojos vi como se lo llevaban casi a rastras al vehículo de donde habían salido.

-¡Albert! – grité y él solo me dirigió una mirada asustada.

Estuvo a punto de echarme a correr en pos de él, pero una mano firme me detuvo por el brazo.

-Será mejor que volvamos, señorita. – volteé hacia el hombre que me miró con esa maldita imperturbabilidad de siempre que, aún ahora, no me deja saber nunca qué rayos está pensando.

Me zafé con brusquedad de su mano y fui hasta el auto, subiéndome sin esperar que el chofer me abriera la puerta. Todo esto era obra de mi padre, ya me ajustaría las cuentas con él.

En el hotel mis padres me esperaban verdaderamente preocupados. Mamá me reclama mi imprudencia y mi padre intentaba darme sus razones por las cuales tuvo que recurrir a esa medida extrema. A su manera, por supuesto.

-¡No quiero escucharte! – grité y corrí a mi habitación, misma que cerré con tanta fuerza como pude.

Los días siguientes fueron de silencio total durante el desayuno. Como me mostrara dispuesta a no acompañarlo más a sus compromisos me dejó en el hotel pero los escoltas y la propia administración del hotel tenían prohibido dejarme salir.

-Partimos mañana – fue lo único que dijo tras mi puerta una noche al volver.

Mañana, partíamos mañana y yo no había vuelto a ver a Albert ni a saber nada de él. Le supliqué a mi madre que me dijera algo, pero ella aseguró no saber absolutamente nada tampoco. Cuando suplicaba con ella siempre funcionaba, pero esa vez no fue así. Estaba realmente molesta conmigo.

Sólo quedaba un último recurso: La política… Porque si la política es el arte de lo posible, entonces para George Johnson no hay imposibles. Él es el mejor colaborador con que cuenta mi padre y nadie sabe manejar las situaciones difíciles mejor que él.

-George, dígame por favor, dónde está Albert – lo embosqué en la salita de nuestra suite - Necesito verlo antes de volver.

-Discúlpeme, señorita… no puedo hacerlo.

-Si puede, George, usted siempre puede… Dígame mejor que esta vez no quiere ayudarme, que esta vez tiene miedo… - le espeté.

-Si se lo preguntara a su padre de esta misma forma en que me ha preguntado a mí, estoy segura que él contestará todas sus preguntas.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, todos esos días me había portado de lo más grosera con mi padre, debía reconocerlo. Pero aún no reunía la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentarlo.

-Dígame como está, George… Por favor dígame al menos que él está bien, que va a estar bien.

-Eso se lo aseguro, señorita…

-Gracias, George.

Y al día siguiente vi el sol de Chicago ocultarse, desde mi ventanilla de avión. Y eso fue todo.

No lloraré porque no quiero arruinarme el maquillaje. Además, mi madre está llamándome, parece que los invitados han llegado.

-Buenas noches, Señorita White – Me dice y correspondo con mi ensayada reverencia.

No me he atrevido a mirarlo más arriba de la corbata, pero tiene una voz sensual y deliciosamente varonil.

-¿Señorita White? – repite.

No hay vuelta atrás, he tenido que verlo a los ojos... ¡y qué ojos!

-¡No puede ser! – Mi vista se ha detenido en la cicatriz de su barbilla - ¡Debo estar alucinando!

-Candy... ¿ya no me recuerdas? – me dijo con esa sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto.

-Vine con mis padres… en visita oficial…

-¿Tus padres? – me asombro...

-William y Priscila Andrew, los nuevos socios de tu padre.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Entonces tú eres…? ¿tú eres…?

-William Andrew Jr. Eso dicen… pero para ti yo quiero ser siempre sólo Albert

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tú tampoco me dijiste realmente quien eras…

-Me había escapado, se supone que no debía andarlo publicando.

-Yo también andaba huyendo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? – reaccioné de pronto como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, esas eran dos preguntas cuya respuesta había querido saber siempre.

-No mucho - contestó frotándose su barbilla con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Cómo terminó todo? Quise buscarte pero me fue imposible... – repliqué.

-Es una historia un poco larga – sonrió – ¿Está bien si te la cuento más adelante?

-Si… - sonreí, porque la cena estaba por servirse y nuestros respectivos padres nos llamaban apremiantes al comedor.

La leyenda era cierta. Y yo era la princesa que esa noche recuperaba el príncipe de sus recuerdos.

FIN.

No tengo un regalo para este año, así que reciclé uno. Gracias por leer.


End file.
